Scrambled
by fanofdenial
Summary: Albus discovers his upset sister attempting to make breakfast for their parents to convince them to let her go to Hogwarts with her brothers. He helps her clean up both the mess of scrambled eggs and her mess of emotions. Written for the Hogwarts Houses Challenge Camp Hogwarts competition.


Lily Potter slammed the frying pan onto the counter in an angry huff. Stomping across the kitchen she wrenched the fridge door open and whipped out the carton of milk which she slammed on the counter next to the pan after storming back across the kitchen. She fought back hot tears of anger as she whisked the eggs. It wasn't fair. Why couldn't she go to Hogwarts like her two older brothers? Why did she have to be stuck at home with her stupid parents who wouldn't let her go in the first place? A few tears leaked out and fell into the bowl, getting whisked away into the mixture.

"Oh for Merlin's sake!" Lily grumbled, pushing the bowl to the side in a disgruntled manor. Unfortunately, it knocked into the milk carton which she had left uncapped after pouring the milk. The container tipped over, splattering milk every which way.

"You have GOT to be kidding me!" Lily cried. She now began to cry in earnest. Nothing was going her way these days.

"Lils?" She heard her brother's soft voice call.

"Don't call me that!" She grumbled, turning to face him where he stood at the door. Albus's kind face bore a sympathetic expression. For some reason, that made Lily feel embarrassed causing her to lash out at her well-meaning brother.

"Go away! I don't need your help! I don't need you..." Her voice got smaller and smaller and lost its edge as she once again dissolved into tears. Albus crossed the kitchen and squeezed her shoulder before reaching for the paper towel and beginning to mop up the milk that lay on the counter. He sensed that right now Lily needed some space and that any well-meaning sympathy would just make her more upset. His sister's strong-willed personality often made her feel that she had to be stoic at all times, refusing to accept any help.

Lily quickly relaxed when she realised that her brother was mercifully giving her space and she grabbed the mop and began cleaning up the floor as he tidied the counter. They cleaned in silence until the kitchen was spotless. Albus took a step back and admired their handiwork for a moment before giggling and saying, "It's cleaner than it was when you started."

Lily let out a peal of laughter which was quickly cut short in confusion as she observed Albus getting a clean bowl and some fresh eggs.

"What are you doing?"

"Helping you make breakfast for mum and dad."

"How did you know that that's what I was doing?" Lily asked suspiciously.

"What's the real reason that you're doing it?" Albus countered gently.

Feeling immediately defensive, Lily pushed past Albus roughly as she went to grab a stirring spoon.

"Just butt out of things that don't concern you!" She cried.

"Lils..." Albus began tentatively.

Suddenly, she couldn't take it anymore. A nine year old can only be stoic for so long. She whirled around and collapsed into her older brother's arms and finally allowed herself to sob.

"It's just not fair!" She bawled. "First James left, and now you're leaving me. I'm going to be all alone!"

Her words cut Albus like a knife. Already one to feel for others very deeply, his heart went out to his little sister who was clearly very troubled about having both of her brothers living away from home the majority of the year.

"Oh Lils, I'm so sorry. This isn't easy for me either. I'm going to miss you like crazy!"

"At least you get to go to Hogwarts with James and Rose and Professor Longbottom. You get to learn magic and get an owl and go on a bunch of adventures. I'm stuck here with mum and dad and have to go to muggle school for two more years. You're going to be so busy having fun that you won't even have time to miss me!" She said sounding distinctly accusatory.

"No!" Albus cried sounding distraught at her words. "I could never forget you! I'm going to miss you so much! You think that I'm going to be writing letters home for your sake, but it'll be just as much for mine!"

"I still want to come," Lily said stubbornly. "Too bad mum and dad are mean and won't let me go."

Albus now found himself fighting a smile. "Is that what all this is about?" He motioned to the half-prepared breakfast.

Lily looked bashful as she nodded meekly. "I thought that if I was super good and helpful they might give me what I want."

Albus did his very best to hide his endearing smile but she was already in such a volatile mood that she snapped, "What?"

"Oh Lils, it's nothing bad. You do know that it's not mom and dad who decided where or not you can go right? It's always been the rule that you have to be eleven to attend Hogwarts."

"I know..." Lily admitted. "I just..."

"...needed someone to blame?" Albus filled in.

Smiling lovingly at the brother that she so admired, Lily slowly nodded.

"Is that why you haven't wanted to spend time with me?" Albus asked softly.

For the third time that morning, tears brimmed in Lily's bright brown eyes as she whispered, "I was trying to get used to what it will be like when you aren't around."

Albus pulled her into a vice-like hug as he too began to cry.

"Lils, believe me when I say that this is going to be hard for me too. It's going to be awful not to be able to share all my adventures with you. That's why I'm going to write you a million times a week."

"Oh Al, not a million! Your poor owl!" Lily cried horrified.

Chortling at her nine-year-old naivety, Albus ruffled her hair before turning to her with a gleam in his eye and saying, "You know, eggs and milk can make more than just scrambled eggs. They are key ingredients in cookies..."

"Yay!" Lily cheered. Just like that, her tears were forgotten and she became her boisterous self as she jumped up to join her beloved brother in making the most of their time together.


End file.
